As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Touchscreen operated tablet devices have become a common type of IHS such that touchscreen devices are now used in a wide variety of settings. However, many applications are still best utilized with at least some amount of keyboard user input. Accordingly, “2-in-1” IHSs that can be used as both a laptop and a tablet have become increasingly popular. A 2-in-1 IHS includes a touchscreen display that is coupled to a keyboard. The touchscreen and the keyboard may be permanently coupled via mechanical and electrical connections. In some 2-in-1 IHSs, the touchscreen display and the keyboard may be separable and thus connected via a temporary coupling (such as a magnetic coupling) and the touchscreen display and that keyboard interoperate via a wireless connection. In certain 2-in-1 devices, the touchscreen display and the keyboard may be rotated about the coupling that joins these two components. Based the rotation of the touchscreen display and the keyboard about this coupling, the 2-in-1 IHS may be used as either a tablet device, a traditional laptop, or a hybrid of the two.
One features included in certain 2-in-1 IHSs is a keyboard with retractable keys. In one configuration, the key caps of such retractable keyboards are extended and operable by the user. In another configuration of a retractable keyboard, the key caps are retracted such that they are in a lowered position, thus serving to disable the keys at least to a certain respect. In certain scenarios, retractable keyboards may be configured to further disable the retracted key caps. Disabling the key caps allows the touchscreen display to be used as a tablet without the possibility of accidental keyboard inputs. In certain retractable keyboards, in addition to disabling inputs from the keys, retracting the keys also temporarily locks the keys in a fixed position such that the user does not hear or feel the actuation or other movement of the keys while using the touchscreen display as a tablet device. In addition, lowering the key caps into retracted positions serves to reduce the thickness of the system.